When A Nightmare Returns
by A Loser With Style
Summary: Somebody is stalking Paige. Paige, who is haunted by memories of Dean, suspects that her stalker is Dean. But if it is Dean, what does he truely want from Paige?
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

Everybody at Degrassi Community School thinks I'm this perfect, beautiful, popular shallow girl that has everything. Everybody at Degrassi thinks I have the perfect life, but they're wrong. I may be the most popular, most beautiful girl at Degrassi, but that doesn't mean I'm truely happy inside. It's been over two years since Dean raped me, but I haven't forgotten. How could I have? Every night when I go to sleep, I see his face. I wake up during the night, thinking that he's there. When he was found innocent, that made everything worse. I just don't want to see his face in my dreams anymore.

None of my friends know about how I truely feel inside. They all think I'm this popular, happy girl that has this deep secret stuffed inside somewhere. I know they're my closest friends, but they don't understand what it's like to be raped. And they don't know what it's like to carry around a secret like this inside. How would you feel if your rapist was found innocent, when he was really guilty? It was like a slap in the face that day in court when Dean was found innocent.

Even though it's been exactly twos years, I'm the same old Paige Michaelchuk that I was. Sure, I'm still popular, and I still have the same group of friends and the same boyfriend. But that doesn't mean I'm the same inside. I'm extremely different inside. Inside, the memories of what Dean did to me are stored up, refusing to leave me, and they're turning me into a depressed, angry person. You could say I'm angry at the world for what he did to me, because the courts let Dean get away free when he was guilty, and that wasn't right at all. He raped me. Doesn't that mean anything at all?

In school, you could say I was pretending. I was pretending that I was the same old happy Paige that I was two years ago. It fooled most people, but it didn't fool some people. I could tell that most people looked right past my the fake smile plastered on my pretty face, and they could tell right off that I was broken, and I wasn't happy at all. But did those people try and help me? No. They just looked at me and thought, 'oh, she's Paige Michaelchuk. She's a cold-hearted bitch.'

Even though I wasn't happy at all, and I was broken inside, things were going fine. Dean was gone. The truth was, he wasn't gone totally. He was in my mind, he was in my dreams, and he would forever be there, whether or not he was actually there or not. But thankfully, Dean was at college now, and I didn't have to worry about him coming after me.

But I did. My worst nightmares came true. On a sunny, warm day in March, I recieved a note that would forever change my life. Again.

**Author's Note: **I know it was short, but it was just the prologue! Chapter One will be MUCH longer, and even more detailed. I hope you like this! I'm really excited for this story, and I hope you are too. Please R/R!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"God, look at Emma", my best friend, Hazel Aden, whispered to me during lunch that day, her brown eyes glittering. "Her skirt barely covers her ass. And that make-up? Can you say hooker chic?" Hazel droaned on, snickering at the sight at Emma Nelson and her friend/suspected boyfriend, Jay.

"Oh, Hazel, stop it", I told her. "She's probably just gotten a bunch of tips from Manny. Don't diss the poor girl because she made the wrong choice."

Hazel shrugged. "Look at her, Paige. I mean, good girl gone bad girl? It just doesn't make sense."

It was true. Good girl Emma-or more like ex-good girl-had turned bad girl when she started hanging with Jay, Alex, and Sean. It shocked everyone when she started dressing like a total slut, not to mention hanging all over Jay. Nobody knew what was going on with Emma.

"Yo, my favorite people", Spinner greeted us as he sat down next to me at the table. He grinned at me, putting his arm around me. "What's shakin', Honeybee?"

"Not much, Spin", I told him, smiling. I wasn't really in the talking mood.

Spinner shoved a few fries in his mouth and grinned. Jimmy, who had just returned to Degrassi not too long ago, had been very quiet around Spinner, and he was only sitting with us for Hazel's sake. None of were really sure what was going on between Jimmy and Spinner.

"You okay, Paige?" Jimmy asked me, concern filling his dark-brown eyes. "You haven't seemed youself lately."

I sipped my Snapple, trying to ignore him. How was I supposed to explain to my friends that I was suffering depression, and that I kept having reaccuring nightmares of my rape? How was I was supposed to tell them that I was haunted by the memories of Dean? I couldn't tell them that.

"I'm fine, Jimmy. I'm just tired", I lied, forking some salad into my mouth.

"You don't seem 'just tired' to me, Paige", he said.

"Yeah, Paige", Hazel agreed, slipping her arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "You haven't seemed yourself at all lately."

I set my fork down angrily. "I said I'm fine! What don't you people understand?" I snapped, tossing my blonde hair around angrily. I had always found comfort in my hair when I was angry.

"Come on, Paige. Take it easy", Spinner told me, rubbing my leg.

"Don't touch me! Just don't touch me, okay Spinner?" I snapped at him.

Taken aback, he took his hand off my thigh and placed it on the table instead. His face turned deep red, because onlookers in the cafeteria were now staring at him, as if he had done something horribly wrong.

Trying not to make another scene, I continued to eat my lunch, even though I wasn't hungry at all. The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, except for the few giggles I heard from Hazel and Jimmy. I had to admit, they were an adorable couple. I glanced at Spinner about once, and noticed that he didn't seem too happy.

"Would you mind if I went to another table?" Spinner asked, tight-lipped. "I don't feel very comfortable here", he said, staring at me, as if I had said something extremely hurtful to him. As if. What was his problem, anyway?

"Do what you want, Spinner", I said to him, looking away. And with that, he grabbed his lunchtray, and moved along to Jay's table.

"Is everything alright with you and Spin?" Hazel asked, sipping her water.

"Yes-no, I don't know anymore", I told her, sighing. "He's hardly even around anymore. To be totally honest, every since Manny came into the picture, I've been really worried. He claims they're just friends, but I don't give a crap. We all know she's a boyfriend stealer and she can get anyone she wants. What if she can get Spin?" I said, worried.

"I doubt it", Jimmy butted in. "Spinner may be slow, but he isn't that stupid. Manny's a slut."

"She may be a slut, but she's hot. And Spin likes hot", I argued.

Jimmy shurged. "Yeah, well I disagree. There's only one hottie for me", he said, cuddling with Hazel. Hazel giggled.

I sighed, staring over towards Manny. I didn't care what Jimmy said. Manny was beautiful, in that exotic-beauty sort of way. What guy wouldn't want to get their hands on her? Today she was wearing extremely tight low-rise, designer jeans, heels, and a crop top. She also had her belly-button ring in, which added the sexy affect. What guy, including Spin, wouldn't want Manny?

I, on the other hand, was beautiful in the All-American sort of way which got tired pretty fast for guys. Two years ago, when Dean raped me, I'll admit it, my style was on the preppy side. I showed quite a bit of skin here and there, and guys liked that. But now-now I'm a whole new person. I where classy, designer outfits that cover myself up yet make look sexy at the same time.

"Listen, Paige, are you sure you're okay? You just seem a little-I don't know, different", Hazel struggled with her choice of words.

"Again, Hazel, I'm fine", I said, getting annoyed. I looked her in the eyes. "If I wasn't, I'd tell you", I lied.

Hazel exchanged glanced with Jimmy. "You sure?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay", Hazel said quietly, staring at her mauve nails.

I shoved my lunchtray decided I had enough of this. Instead of having to deal with Hazel questioning me all throughout lunch, I'd rather just stay in the Girls' Washroom for ther remaining twenty minutes of lunch.

"I have to go", I said, grabbing my backpack. "I have to-uh-talk to Ms. Sauve", I said, and walked away from the table. I walked out of the lunchroom, a fake smile on my face. I felt glances turning my way, so I knew I had to try to act like I was happy, which I was not.

I entered to Girls' Washroom, closing the door with a loud bang. I was shocked to see Manny standing in front of the mirror, just standing there, a blank look on her face. At first, my first thought was to just get out and leave, but then I thought, 'no. I'm going to stay.'

"Uh...Manny...are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine", she said suddenly, snapping out of her strange trance. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. She leaned over the bathroom sink, and I watched as she stared at her self in the mirror. I heard her mutter, "Oh, what have I done?"

I gulped. "Manny, are you sure you don't want me to get Ms. Sauve-"

"What are you, an idiot?" Manny snapped.

"I'm just trying to help!" I snapped back. Even though I don't want to, I said silently.

Manny turned from the mirror, wiping a tear from her cheek. I noticed that it looked as if she'd been in here for a long time. "I know you, Paige. I know you don't like me. So if you hate me so much, just get out, okay? I don't need stuck-up attention seekers in here", she told me.

I stopped cold. "Attention seeker? What the Hell does that mean, Manny?"

Manny rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows that Dean was truely innocent, Paige. And thank God he was found innocent. Everybody in school knows that you come onto guys really strong. And everybody knows that you came onto Dean-and that you wanted it."

"How dare you!" I shouted at her. "Dean was guilty! And I didn't want what he did to me, Manny!"

"Whatever, Paige. Why don't you just get over it", she snorted.

Suddenly, I got an idea. An idea that would blow Manny away. "You know what, Manny? Get over this. Get over this and my boyfriend!" I shouted, slapping her in her face.

Manny stood there, stunned. I wasn't going to let anybody say I was an attention seeker, or that Dean was innocent instead of guilty. Manny stood there, her lips trembling as I stormed out of the washroom. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't give a damn what her little problem was.

**Author's Note: **Yep, this is Chapter One! Hope you liked it. Hmm, Spinner is acting a little cold towards Paige. And Manny! Wow. What could her little secret be? Keep reading, and you'll find out!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Paige! Hey, Paige, wait up!" Hearing a voice that sounded oh-so familiar, I turned around. I was on my wait to Kwan's class. Even if I was a little late, it wouldn't matter. Not exactly. Sure, Kwan would really give it to me, but I was never late. I was happily surprised when I saw one of my oldest friends, Ashley Kerwin, walking toward me, a tight smile on her face.

"Hey, Ash", I said, greeting her. We didn't talk much, but when we did, we usually talked for a while. But since we'd both be late for class now, we wouldn't be talking for long.

"Hi, Paige. How are you?" she asked politely. She ran her hand through her short, black hair. I noticed she had some new red streaks in it, which looked perfect for her unique style.

"I'm doing alright", I told her honestly. "I've been much better, you know?"

Ashley slipped her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I'm not trying to sound like a stalker or anything, but I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately, Paige. Snapping at your friends, telling at Spinner to creep off, and slapping Manny? Totally not you", she told me.

"How'd you know about Manny?" I exclaimed.

"Manny's, well, still pretty close with Craig. I'm close with Craig. Craig told me", Ashley explained. "What's going on, Paige?" she asked, concern filling her blue-green eyes.

"I never knew you were a Manny fan", I muttered.

"I'm far from it", Ashley murmured. "My point is, you're not acting like yourself, and people are concerned, Paige. People like your friends", Ashley said, placing her hand on Paige's arm. "If it has anything to do with Dean-"

I looked away from Ashley. "Listen, Ash, I appreciate the concern, but I have to get to Kwan's class, okay? I'm already late."

"That's where I'm going", Ashley said, a smile on her face.

Both of us walked to Kwan's class in silence. I knew that Ashley knew the reason behind my 'personality change', but I wasn't just about to admit it to her. It was hard enough having nightmares about Dean. How was I supposed to talk about him?

"It was nice of you to show up to class, Miss Michaelchuk. Same goes to you, Miss Kerwin", Miss. Kwan greeted us when we walked in the door. She wasn't too pleased when she saw us.

"Take your seats, and get out your homework."

I took my seat in the fourth row, and I took out my binder. I searched through it, looking for last night's homework. Panicking, I realized I had left it in my room this morning. I also realized that this assignment was worth 25 points. If I didn't have it, I was minus 25 points.

"Homework, Miss Michaelchuk?" Kwan asked me firmly, her gradebook in hand.

"I-I left it at home, but-"

"Minus 25 points. Speak to me after class, Paige", she said.

I slumped in my seat, chewing on my pen top. I always did my homework, and I never got zeros. I might have been popular, but I got good grades, too. And I knew that Kwan wasn't going to let me bring that homework in late.

"Now, for the rest of the period, you'll be working on a practice reading test. I suggest you read everything carefully, because-"

"Yeah, well, I won't!" Jay called out.

"Jay, talk to me after class", Kwan said, frowning. She passed out the tests, and we began.

We worked until the period was over. The practice test was extremely easy; we had to read three stories and answer questions about the three stories. I was finished ten minutes before the period was over.

"Paige, check over your work", Kwan said firmly.

"As if", I murmured under my breath.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff, and I was prepared to speak to Kwan about my homework issue. I watched as she told Jay that speaking out before a practice test was rude and disrespctful and if he did it again, he'd have detention. He just waved her off and walked out of the room. She walked over to me, and told me, "Since you always to your homework, Paige, I'll give you the chance to bring it in to me tomorrow. I won't give you full credit, but you'll get half credit", Kwan said.

"Thank you", I said, walking out of her room. I glanced at my watch. School was just about over. As I walking toward my locker, I heard some guys call toward me, "Hey, baby! How 'bout you come get with us tonight?"

Disgusted, I ignored them, thinking of Dean. Shivering, I opened my locker, and I was shocked to see a piece of folded notebook paper folded neatly, sitting on top of one of my chemisty books.

Picking it up, my hands shaking, I un-folded it. I gasped when I read the entire note.

_Paige,_

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I've been thinking about the way you look, the way you smell, the way your blonde hair shines-and how can I forget those beautiful blue-green eyes? We have something special, Paige. And we always have. I know we have an icy past. But we don't have to drag that up now, do we? Things can be different. Just remember, I have my eyes on you. And I'll never go away._

_-M.D.M_

As I held the note in my trembling hands, I re-read it just about twenty times. It was on that sunny, warm March day that my life would change forever, and my worst nightmare would come true.

**Author's Note: **The first cliffhanger! Oooh! Suspense! Hope you are liking the story so far!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Are you alright, Paige?" My mother asked me that night at dinner, concern in her eyes. "Something tells me that something happened at school today."

"Nothing happened, Mom", I lied, moving some vegetables around my plate , trying to appear calm. My mother wasn't exactly stupid. She knew when something was going on, and I'll admit, I really didn't want to tell her about the note. Why? Because I know she'd want the police to get involved. And I didn't want them to get involved, just yet.

"Honey, if there is something going on, you can talk to me", she told me, forking some potatoes in her mouth. "I may not be a teenager, but I do know that I was your age once and I went through the same things you're going through-"

"I'm fine, okay?" I interrupted, grabbing my glass of water. "Really, Mom, don't you trust me at all?"

"Of course I trust you, Paige, it's just that I the age you're going through is an extremely tough age, not to mention you have to deal with certain things-boys, sex-"

"I'm not having sex, Mother", I snapped. "Why would I even want to? I was raped!"

"Paige, I was just asking-"

"Well, don't ask!" I snapped, shoving my plate forward. And with that, I ran up to my room, collasping on my bed. Nothing was going right in my life. My friends didn't understand me. My boyfriend and I were drifting apart. I had recieved a note from some creep that I most likely didn't even know. Why couldn't things be okay for me for atleast one day?

Tears streamed down my face as I thought about everything: Dean, how my friends didn't understand what was going on in my life, how Spinner and me were drifting apart, and of course, the strange note. Who had wrote it? Why had they written it? I just didn't understand.

I leaned over the side of my bed, remembering that I shoved the note under my bed. I wanted it out of sight. But I wanted to read it over. Maybe if I kept reading it, maybe I could detirm who had written it. Maybe, maybe not. Whoever had written it had signed it, but they had signed their intionals.

As I reread the note, I felt my body begin to shake. Whoever this person was, they were sick in the head. They sounded obsessed. Or at least, really, really sick. Shaking my head, I glanced at the signature. It was signed M.D.M. Nobody that I knew in Degrassi had the initionals of 'M.D.M.'

But suddenly, it hit me like a slap in the face. I was certain that Dean's intionals were Dean Michael Masters. Shaking, I realized that everything written in the note sounding like it as written from Dean. And what really scared me was if Dean was so far away at college, how did he get that note in my locker?

"So, you're saying that you think Dean wrote you a note and somehow snuck into Degrassi and put it into your locker?" Ashley said, her eyes sparkling. She looked nervous. Wouldn't you be nervous if you knew that a rapist had been in your school?

"I'm not saying, Ashley, I know", I told her. "I've read that note so much, it's wrinkled from me gripping the sheet of paper. But anyway, I can just tell. From what he says in the note-it's obvious. And it's signed M.D.M-unscramble it. It's him, Ash, I know it", I said quietly.

"I don't know, Paige", Ashley said truthfully. "Sure, it does make sense-the initonals and all. But anybody in Degrassi could have been sick enough to have written that note."

We were walking in the halls of Degrassi that day, trying to ignore the annoying stares of onlookers. Sure, it wasn't everyday that I hung out with Ashley. I was usually spotted with Hazel, Jimmy, and Spin. But with this whole note issue, I was finding a lot of comfort in Ashley.

"Who would be sick enough to do this, though?" I argued. "I mean, nobody here at Degrassi is that sick, Ashley."

Ashley nodded. "True. But we both know that there are tons of people here that are extremely envious of you, Paige. And a lot of people know that you were raped. So, what if some little bitch wrote it, pretending to be Dean? What if some guy wrote it, that knew he couldn't get a date with you? I mean, there's always the possibility that it could be Dean, but-"

"It's Dean, Ashley. Why don't you want to believe that?" I exclaimed as we walked to my locker.

"It's just a little hard to believe, Paige", she said truthfully. "I mean, how could a rapist, who is in college, get into Degrassi to slip a little note into his victim's locker? I mean, it's just so far-fetched-"

"You're just as bad as Hazel", I snapped, walking away from her.

"Paige, wait", Ashley said quietly, grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry. It's just that, if it is Dean, he isn't stalking you, right? So why are you like, fretting over this?"

I stared at her as if she was nuts. "Ashley, he raped me! If it is him, he's sent me a note! I have all right to be going nuts!" I said, opening my locker.

"I guess I don't understand", Ashley muttered.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper fell out of my locker. My heart beating fastly, I bent down and picked it up. I glanced at Ashley, extremely nervous. I unfolded it, and my hands trembled as I read what it read:

Roses are red Violets are blue And all I want tonight is you!

M. D. M

"Oh, my God Ashley", I murmured. "It's a poem", I said, shoving it towards her.

As Ashley read over the poem, she muttered, "I'm sorry to say, Paige, but I definatly think it's him. First off, he can't write poetry for crap, and the last line-that's just sick", she said. "If this keeps up, you should call the cops." She handed me the poem, and I shoved it in my backpack.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I quickly brushed them away.

"He may have won last time, Paige", Ashley said softly. "But he isn't going to win this time."

And that's when I knew she was right. Dean may have won last time, but he wasn't going to win this time. I wasn't going to let him. I was going to fight back.

**Author's Note**: I'm not really getting reviews! I WANT REVIEWS! Anyway, I wasn't sure if Dean's last name really was Masters, but I wrote it anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. ) Chapter Four will be up soon.


End file.
